In recent years, as a manufacturing line for a semiconductor device, minimal fabrication systems have been proposed in which basically one device is manufactured in a 0.5 inch size (half inch size) wafer, the manufacturing step is therefore composed of plural portable unit treatment devices, these plural unit treatment devices are easily re-arranged in flow shops and job shops, and thereby the minimal fabrication systems can properly cope with extremely small quantity production and multi-kind production (refer to Patent Literature 1 for example).
Also, with respect to the minimal fabrication system, such systems have been proposed that a connection conveyance system which is common to each of respective unit treatment devices is attached, a conveyance container containing a wafer is connected to a connection chamber of the connection conveyance system, and the wafer within the conveyance container is taken out and is conveyed into each unit treatment device in this state (refer to Patent Literatures 2-4 for example).